You'll Be In My Heart
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina had her son torn from her arms years ago, but he's never left her heart. Now, his uncle appears on her doorstep, with a way she can get him back...but it comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

Adoption was supposed to be permanent. It was why there were so many laws and paperwork. It was why Regina and Daniel had spent tens of thousands of dollars to make it happen.

They had wanted a family, a forever family. They had been married for 3 years, 2 of those spent trying to have children when they made that choice. After a doctor revealed that Daniel couldn't get her pregnant, they discussed their options at length. In the end, Regina agreed that she didn't need a child that came from her own blood. She'd love a child, no matter their age, nationality or creed.

It took another couple of years, filled with getting their hopes up, only to have the birth mother change her mind at the last moment. At the very least, they never held any of the babies. Some would decide before they gave birth, others held the child for the first time and simply knew that they couldn't do it. As hurt as Regina would be, she understood. Daniel always said he'd rather her change her mind before they got a chance to meet them. There was less heartbreak that way.

Then the agency arranged for them to meet with Emma. She was an 18-year-old girl, who told them she had no family. The father was more than willing to sign off on the adoption.

"We're just kids," Emma told Regina and Daniel, her hand on the beach ball that had become her stomach. "We want what's best for our son."

The next few months, Daniel and Regina cautiously prepared for a baby. They didn't tell any of their friends, not wanting to jinx it. Then, on August 15th at 8:15 AM, Emma gave birth. Regina and Daniel had been pacing the waiting room for hours when they were called back. In the nursery, was the chubbiest newborn baby that Regina had ever seen. She lifted him into her arms and her heart cracked wide open.

Emma didn't even hold him and neither did Neal. They happily signed anything the social worker gave them, barely sticking around so Regina and Daniel could say thank you for the precious gift they had been given.

They named him Henry. Henry Daniel Mills-Colter.

The next couple of years were filled with sleepless nights, teething and that darn Baby Shark song. Regina watched Henry grow into his chubby body, learning what he needed to fall asleep at night. She cried of exhaustion when he'd only sleep for 45-minute clips, but then smile with joy whenever he would at her. Daniel did what he could, but he worked so much. Even so, they were a happy little family. 6 months in, it became official. Henry was theirs. There was no going back.

Or so they thought.

By the time Henry was 2 years old, Regina had returned to work at the muesem part time. He was thriving in daycare and though Daniel's check covered their expenses, she knew that they could provide better if they both worked. It was there that she got the news that would change her life forever.

Emma was taking her and Daniel to court. She wanted Henry back.

At first, Regina didn't think much of it. The adoption was final and Emma had chosen for it to be closed. From a legal standpoint, it didn't look like she had much to go off of. As far as Regina and Daniel knew, Emma was a broke 20-year-old who hadn't even finished high school. The law would surely be on their side.

That's when they found out that Emma had lied to them about almost everything. The only things that were true were her lack of education and that she and Neal floated from home to home, living in their car most times. What she had left out was that her name wasn't Emma Swan, it was Emma Locksley. The family was wealthy, with more money than they knew what to do with. She had run away at 16, sick of the pressure that her family put on her. Shortly after Henry was born, she returned home. After going in and out of rehab, she had broken down, telling her parents stories of the evil couple in Maine that had coerced her into giving up her precious baby boy.

Regina realized that she wasn't the only one that had been lied to by Emma.

The Locksley family started a case against Daniel and Regina. They dug through their pasts, trying to find anything that could possibly prove that they were unfit parents. When that didn't work, they went off of Emma's lie, telling the courts that the couple had coerced intimidated the naïve teenager into giving up her son. Regina and Daniel fought tooth and nail, giving all the evidence they could. They drained their savings to hire the best lawyer, sparing no expense to fight for their baby.

In the end, after a year of fighting, the Locksley's money won out. The judge said that because Emma had provided false information to sign off on the adoption, that it was void. If she wanted him back, legally she could. He ordered for Henry to be removed from Mills-Colter home that very day.

Henry clung to Regina with all his might, not wanting to leave his mommy's arms. He sobbed, begging Regina not to let the scary social worker take him. Regina was crying herself, trying to tell him to be a good boy and that she loved him, that she was going to fight for him. None of her words had been enough, not that she expected them too. She showered his face with kisses, promising that she would try to get him back. Daniel stood silently by her side, looking stoic.

Eventually the social worker managed to pry him out of her arms and wrangle him into the car seat in the back of her station wagon. She drove away, leaving Regina sobbing in her wake. Daniel put a hand on her back, but it wasn't enough, of course it wasn't. How could there be any comfort in the fact that they had lost their son?

True to her word, Regina tried to appeal the verdict. Eventually, her lawyer told her that it was just a waste of money. By then, it had been another year. Henry would've adjusted to his new home by then. Even if she somehow did win, it wouldn't be in his best interest to return.

Regina soon realized that even if it was, the Mills-Colter household wasn't the place for him to be. Losing Henry had taken a toll on her and Daniel's marriage. He buried himself in work and while he supported Regina in the beginning of the appeal's process, he eventually gave up. Regina went to therapy to work through the grief, but he refused. In time, it was like they weren't husband and wife anymore. They simply co-existed under one roof.

She wasn't at all surprised the day he told her that he was leaving. She didn't even put up a fight, instead telling him that all she wanted out of the divorce was the house. Outside pictures and the few toys she hadn't sent off to the Locksleys, it was all she had left of the memories of her son. Daniel hadn't argued there and their divorce was finalized rather quickly.

It had been three years since her divorce, a total of 5 since Henry was ripped from her arms and Regina had done her best to return to normal. She worked, she went out with friends and she was starting to be able to be around kids again, without wanting to break down in tears.

Yes, Regina Mills' life was finally getting back on track, after years of feeling like she was going to break.

Until the night she got a knock on her door.

On the other side was a man she hadn't seen in 5 years, not since the custody hearings. He had stood by Emma's side, his blue eyes filled with anger, always wearing a designer suit. According to Regina's lawyer, it was her brother, Robin. That night, he was wearing a simple grey button down and some slacks, his dirty blonde hair a mess from the rain. She wanted to slam the door in this face, but at the same time, he was the only person who could tell her anything about her son. No matter what, Henry would always be **her son**. No matter what the courts said.

"Regina," he said.

"Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine. Listen, I know you probably hate me…"

"It's not you I hate. It's your family."

"And you have every right to. Leopold and Eva, they screwed you over big time."

"You could say that."

"I never agreed with what they did to you."

"I never saw you fighting to change it."

"There was nothing I could do. Nothing I would've said would've been enough to change their minds or Emma's."

Regina winced at the mention of the girl that had ruined her life. "Just tell me what you're doing here?"

"I have a way for you to get your son back."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 5 years since Robin had seen Regina Mills. She had worn suits every day over the year long court battle and always looked so put together, despite having a toddler at home. He always commended her for that. She seemed so strong, until the verdict that was. He watched her break down into Daniel's arms, looking more devastated than he had ever seen anyone.

Now, she looked a lot more relaxed. She was wearing a pair of lounge pants and a long-sleeved shirt, her hair shorter. God, she was more beautiful than she had any right to be.

"I don't understand," Regina said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I tried for over a year to get him back. It's impossible."

"A lot has changed." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I've been taking care of Henry for the past 4 years."

Regina tilted her head. "I don't understand. Emma was the one that got custody after the case."

"Emma died a year after the verdict."

Regina's eyes widened and she stepped away from the door, gesturing for him to come inside. He stepped into the house, looking around the comfortable yet meticulously decorated living room. On the mantle piece above the fire place were a few pictures, some of her and Henry, but most of just him. He had never seen baby pictures of his nephew. It was hard to think that he had once been a squishy little baby. In the pictures where he was held by his former adoptive mother, he was looking at her with all the love in the world.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"It was a car accident, her and my mom were in Spain together."

"Was Henry with them? Is he alright?"

Robin had to hold back a laugh. There was so much he wanted to tell Regina, but his lawyer had advised him against it. "No, Henry was with my sister in California at the time. Emma barely took care of him anyway."

Hurt filled Regina's eyes and he couldn't blame her. "So, you have custody of him now?"

"That's the problem. After the accident, my father was given guardianship, but he was barely around to take care of him. Mary Margaret was doing her best to help, but she was just starting college. So, I took over. Henry lives with me."

"I'm still a bit confused where I come in."

Robin sighed. Admitting his faults wasn't his strong suit, he was pretty sure it wasn't anyone's.

"Henry is a very smart little boy. He's the type to do tons of research and ask for help when it comes to answers he can't find. We spend a lot of time reading books or going over Google." He let out a tiny chuckle. "I've learned more with him, than I did over my 4 years at Vassar."

Regina shifted uncomfortably. It should've been her bragging about his accomplishments and he knew that. "That's great."

"The thing is, he's starting to remember things. A lot of it is hazy. He can't remember Emma at all, but he talks about you."

"Me?"

"He says he remembers crying and holding onto a woman with dark hair. That you gave him lots of kisses and told him it'd be okay."

Regina bit her lip. "That was the day he was taken away from me."

"I figured. He's been asking about why we don't have baby pictures of him and where he was those first few years. I've done my best to explain. I've been doing my best period, but I know that Henry needs more than me, he needs a mother. Not just any mother…he needs you."

"Well, that's what I argued for two years. Your family didn't care, they ripped him from me."

"They were wrong. Mary Margaret and I tried to talk some sense into them, but nothing worked. You have to believe me, I never wanted this."

"I don't see how I can help you. What are you trying to say? You want to convince Leopold to give me custody? He wouldn't do that 5 years ago. What's going to change now?"

Robin let out a deep breath. "I've been fighting for the past couple of years for my father to let me adopt Henry. He's called me "Dad" a few times and I can tell he wants to on a permanent basis. The issue is, Leopold doesn't think that I can do it alone. He's old fashioned, extremely so. Even though he's a single man, he knows that one day he'll die. He wants Henry to have a mother and a father, like he would've had if my mom hadn't died alongside Emma."

"So…what are you trying to say?"

"If we got married, he'd let us both adopt him."

Regina's mouth dropped open and for the first time since he met her, she truly seemed speechless. He couldn't blame her, he knew that this wasn't the most conventional way. Robin had gone over it a million times in his head before he decided to open up this can of worms. He wanted to do the right thing for Henry and this was the only way he was going to be able to do it.

"Marry you?" Regina asked incredulously after the shock wore off. "I barely even know you. I hate your family."

"I know, and I don't blame you. I'm not doing this for me, I wouldn't expect us to even share a bed. It's all for Henry."

"You honestly think your father is going to let me adopt him again? After everything he did to take Henry from me?"

"I've discussed it with him. It was never about you, he didn't want to hurt you and Daniel personally…"

"Well, he did! This entire thing ruined my marriage. I'm assuming you know that, or else you wouldn't be here."

Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hired a private investigator to look into you. I'm aware."

"Of course."

"Look, Leopold isn't a great guy and that's why I took Henry. He's getting sicker by the day and I know he doesn't have much longer. I want him to consent to the adoption before he dies, or else there's going to be an uphill battle. He's made it clear if I don't get married before he dies, Henry will go with Mary Margaret and her husband. Which I know they would do, but it's not what they want. They're still young, not even ready for kids of their own, let alone an 8-year-old."

Robin could tell that Regina was actually considering it, which both surprised him and didn't at the same time. He wasn't asking for himself, he was asking for the little boy that they both clearly loved with everything in him.

"You're sure your father approves of me?"

"He knows at this point, he can't be choosey."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. Look, I love Henry. As much as I wish they hadn't taken him from you, he's become my entire world. If I lost him…I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, I already did."

"And this is your chance to get him back. This marriage doesn't even have to be forever. It's just until my dad dies, then we can work out custody and all of that."

"You'd be willing to split custody with me?"

"It'd kill me not to see him every day, but I want to do what's right for him. That starts by marrying you."

Robin reached into his pocket, pulling out the black velvet box that had been burning a hole in it the 5-hour flight. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to pray that it would work. Flipping open the box, he revealed the diamond that he had selected.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my nephew's mother…again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had never been one for big white weddings. Her first had been a huge affair, mostly because of Cora and Daniel's mother. She wore a dress that was carefully picked out and her father had practically drained his savings, all to give his little girl the wedding of her dreams…or his wife's dreams. Sure, Regina wasn't a brat about it. The wedding was beautiful and she knew she was blessed to have one so nice, she was especially lucky that her mother had blessed her marrying a teacher rather than a doctor or a lawyer like Cora had always dreamed for her. Still, it had been too hectic for her to enjoy. The dinner of salmon and fresh greens had looked delicious, but she barely had time to eat between the dances and thanking all the guests.

Still, her second wedding wasn't exactly what she had planned either.

Robin had convinced her that the sooner they got everything done, the better. So, she had packed a bag that would last her until she could arrange with Mal to have her things shipped across the country and hastily typed an e-mail to her boss. She had worked at the muesem for 7 years and it felt so wrong to just up and leave with no notice, but she also knew it was her only shot at getting her son back.

Regina didn't consider what she was doing was crazy until she was halfway to California, sitting first class besides Robin, a man she barely knew. She hadn't stopped to consider that this was all some big trick. Though, what sense would that be? Flying her out first class, just to say "Gotchya!" seemed too low, even for the Locksley family. The diamond weighing down her left ring finger was another sign that it was all very real.

Still, she knew she could've thought it through more. If it had been for any other reason, maybe she would've. It was Henry, the son she hadn't seen in 5 years. If there was even a small chance that she could get to see him for even five seconds, she'd do it.

A part of her wondered if she should've called Daniel. He had been Henry's father, after all. Sure, he hadn't been as hands on as Regina, but he clearly loved that little boy and losing him had taken a toll. At the same time, Regina knew that there wasn't a role in his life for Henry the way things were. Robin was his father, for all intents and purposes. Bringing Daniel along would just confuse things. Besides, he had remarried, used a sperm donor with his second wife to have a child of their own. Regina could never understand how he could do that. Up until Robin knocked on her door, she never pictured having another child.

"Everyone grieves in different ways", Regina remembered her therapist telling her when she had vented about it.

Regina looked over at Robin, taking him in. If she had to pick a husband for looks, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't a candidate. He was truly handsome, with dreamy blue eyes and a smile that was probably responsible for global warming. It was his personality she was still iffy about. He seemed a lot better than the rest of the Locksley family that she had interacted with, but at the same time, what did that really say?

She didn't pull herself out of her thoughts until they were landing in San Francisco. Robin had explained that he wanted to elope there and they could spend the night, before driving into Napa Valley the following day. She wanted more than anything to see Henry, but realized he was probably getting ready for bed, even with the time change factored in.

"Feeling jet lagged?" Robin asked as they walked from baggage claim to the carpark.

"Not really. I traveled a lot in college, so I'm used to bigger time changes."

"Anywhere fun?"

"Barcelona was probably my favorite, though Tokyo was beautiful."

"I went there just last month for business."

Regina tilted her head. "You travel often?"

"I try not to, with Henry and all. Ever since my dad got sick, the board's been working to find a replacement for him but it's not easy."

"You have no interest in taking over the family business?"

"God, no. I mean, I love working for it. It's great, but I could never be in charge." He paused. "I looked into some museums, along with the local colleges. If you still want to work that is."

Regina folded her arms over her chest. defensively "Why wouldn't I want to work? It's not like I'm doing this for your money."

"I just figured you'd want to reunite with Henry for a bit first is all."

Regina frowned. Why did she always assume the worst?

Because you don't trust this family and for good reason, she thought to herself.

"Even so, he's in school. I'm sure I'll want to look for a job, even if it's just part time. I was a stay at home mom the first year, it's just not for me."

"I understand." They approached a silver four door Audi and he removed his keys, clicking the unlock button. "I couldn't do it either."

Regina settled in on the leather seat, trying her best to become comfortable. "What's he like…Henry?"

"Like I said earlier, he's super smart. He's reading at a 5th grade level, despite only being in 2nd grade, is doing math at a 3rd grader level and spelling tests…" He gave a flip of his hand as they pulled out of the carpark. "Never misses a word."

Regina squirmed in her seat, hoping her face wasn't too green with envy. That should've been her singing Henry's praises. Heaven knows she had done it enough when he was learning how to walk and the ABC song. She knew she couldn't be bitter, she had 5 years to catch up on.

"He has a kitten, Socks. Begged for one for over a year, finally figured he was responsible enough for one."

"And how much work do you do?"

A smile tugged on Robin's lips. "Just change the litterbox, he'll feed him and refill his water."

"Suppose that's not the worst."

"You're not the one cleaning cat poop."

"Not yet," she corrected.

"Ah, yes. Someone to share the duties with. That's a perk." He glanced over at her before returning his eyes to the road. "I do have a housekeeper that comes 5 days a week."

"You can get rid of her, I don't mind cleaning and cooking."

"It's a big house. I'd want to keep her at least a few days. At least for the cleaning."

Regina sighed, knowing it was best not to argue over that. "Who's he staying with? A nanny?"

"No, my sister and her husband. They adore him."

"Does he have a nanny?"

"Yes. She picks him up from school and watches him when I have meetings, but she's been prepped for a decrease in her schedule. Ashley will work with you as needed. Same with our housekeeper, Johanna."

"And your father?"

"Mary Margaret and David live with him at the estate, there's also a fulltime nurse there to care for him. You won't see him, unless you want to."

"I think I've seen enough of Leopold Locksley to last me a lifetime."

Robin nodded, clearly not feeling the need to argue. Regina found herself a bit confused at that. She wasn't exactly close with Cora, but outside her sister, she was the only one that was allowed to say anything about her. Every family was different, she supposed. Besides…she was about to become a Locksley, wasn't she?

Eventually, Robin pulled up in front of their hotel. He grabbed their bags from the trunk and lead them inside, checking them in.

"I got us a suite, two bedrooms," he explained.

Regina wanted to argue that it wasn't worth the money, but then remembered who she was talking to. "Sounds nice."

As the bellman arrived to take their bags, they were approached by a tall man with thinning grey hair. Robin introduced him as the man that would be officiating them, a younger woman with him as a witness. They went into the business center of the hotel and were given the certificate. Robin signed it with ease, before handing the pen to Regina. It felt heavy in her hands, as she stared at the words in front of her.

Just seven hours ago, she had been home, in cozy clothes. Now she stood in the business center of a nice hotel, with three strangers by her side and she was marrying one of them. Her mother didn't know what she was doing, hell even her friends didn't know. They were going to say that it was crazy.

Regina's mind flashed to Henry. The little boy she had been forced to give up, after loving for so long. The son that had never left her heart. Her mind floated to the blanket that was in her bag, the one the social worker had removed him from when she ripped him from Regina's arms. Regina had slept with it for months, even long after it lost Henry's scent. She had tried to replace it, but no amount of baby detergent did the trick.

She had a chance of seeing that sweet baby again, and she was going to grab it by the throat.

With a flourish, Regina signed her name to the certificate, legally binding her to Robin Locksley. She should've felt more nervous, but she also knew she hadn't been more confident of anything in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina's stomach was fighting butterflies as she made her way up the elevator with Robin. Even though he said he gotten a suite with two bedrooms, she still wondered what their home life would be like. He wouldn't expect her to share a room with him, surely? She supposed she'd have to get used to sharing a space with him at some point, even if it wasn't a bedroom. They'd be living with each other for at least the next 10 years.

Would their marriage really last this long? Or was this all a formality until the adoption was final and then they'd go their separate ways, co-parenting Henry.

She thought about the times she had told her lawyer to offer to the Locksley's that she'd move out to California so they could see him, offering even partial custody. It was towards the end of the trial and she would've done anything to keep Henry with her. Daniel had already given up by that point, and she couldn't blame him. They had known by a certain point that the judge was just against them, for a reason she could never really understand. They might not have been as rich as the Locksley family, but they also weren't broke either.

They reached the top floor of the hotel and Robin swiped the keycard for access to the suite. It was beautiful, with a sitting area right when they walked in and what looked to be a full kitchen off to the side. A bottle of wine sat on the middle of the coffee table in sitting area, with a note from the owner. Regina got a closer look, raising an eyebrow.

"They gave you your own wine to celebrate us getting married?"

Robin chuckled. "You'd be surprised. They think I'm such a snob, I wouldn't drink anyone else's."

Regina saw two doors opposite one another, assuming they were the ones to the bedrooms. Despite the long flight and time change, she was too nervous to sleep. The next day, she'd be seeing her son. "I…I wouldn't mind a glass."

"Not tired?"

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to."

Robin nodded, knowingly. "I've barely gotten any these past few days myself."

He found a corkscrew and got the wine open, before pouring out some glasses for them. Regina settled onto the couch, Robin sitting next to her. He held up his glass.

"To Henry."

Regina nodded. "The one bright spot in all of this." She clinked her glass with his before taking a sip, hating herself for actually liking it.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"I thought you would know enough."

"I know what a private investigator could find, but that's only so much." Robin took a gulp of the wine. "What happened between you and Daniel?"

"Isn't it obvious? Losing a child doesn't exactly do great things to a marriage."

Regina watched the heat rise to Robin's cheeks and wanted to smack herself. He was trying to be nice and she just couldn't let him. Letting out a sigh, she traced the rim of the glass.

"I guess things were rocky as it was. We had been together a long time, since we were 17 years old. Went to college together, got married right after graduation. We waited a year to start trying and when we couldn't, he wanted to try IVF."

"And you?"

Regina shrugged. "I couldn't go through it. I knew it was expensive and risky, and I'd rather our money go somewhere that I felt was more of a guarantee. He agreed for me, but I think it also meant he blamed me when things went wrong."

Robin frowned. "Did he say that?"

"No, but he pulled away when a birth mother changed her mind. He'd constantly bring up trying IVF and it'd lead to a fight. To be honest, before we met Emma, I was considering it. Just to make him happy. And then I felt really relieved when they called us saying she and Neal wanted to meet."

Regina had to drink her wine again, she hadn't admitted that to anyone, not even her closet friends.

"I can't imagine what all of those choices do to a person," Robin said, sympathetically.

"He was happy when Henry was born. He didn't do a lot of the work, but that was mostly due to his own schedule. Still, when Henry called him "Dada", he beamed. When he was old enough to tumble to greet him at the door, he'd swoop him into his arms and not let go." Regina couldn't help but smile at the memories. "We were a happy family, pretending we still didn't have problems."

"And then he was taken away."

Regina's smile faded. "Yeah. I fought so hard to appeal and Daniel let me, but he didn't say anything. By the time my lawyer told me it was becoming a waste of money, that there was just no way and by then, it wouldn't even be in Henry's best interest, we were just so apart. We co-existed, but that was it. I went to therapy, but he didn't want to. It was like Henry never existed."

"I'm sure he missed him."

"I know he did. But it still didn't change that I needed to be able to talk about it. One night, I caught him trying to take down Henry's room and give the stuff away. I lost it, told him never to go in there again." She stared down at the burgundy wine in her glass. "He left the next day."

Robin reached out, touching her hand, which made her look up out of reflex. His blue eyes seemed so kind, so filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

"It was fine, probably for the best. We still talk occasionally, he's remarried. They had a baby of their own last year." She laughed, in spite of herself. "That was hard to see."

"I get it. My ex just had a kid herself with her new wife."

Regina tilted her head. "You were married before?"

"You didn't know?" She shook her head. "Oh."

"What was her name?"

"Marian. We also got married pretty young. My dad wasn't her biggest fan, but I didn't care about that. She stood by my side, helping me with all of them."

"What changed?"

"The custody case." Regina looked more confused and Robin shrugged. "She hated that I didn't do much to stop my father or Emma. She said that she didn't know who I was. Despite the fact that I begged them both to not go through with it."

"And she left you over that?"

"She said it was more my family than me. She couldn't be apart of something like us." He shook his head. "Scared the crap out of Mary Margaret, she worried she'd never be able to find someone."

"Damn," Regina whispered into her glass. "That's wild."

"It's what gave me the urge to start challenging my father more. When Emma didn't step up with parenting, I did. I knew I couldn't let him be raised by our parents or their help."

"And Mary Margaret? You say she still lives there with her husband."

"She used to idolize our dad, but I think the case made him realize what kind of man he really was. She's only there because of how sick he is." He smiled a bit at the thought of her. "She's a good sister, and a really, really amazing aunt. I don't know how I would've gotten through these past few years without her."

Regina saw the look on his face and it made her feel guilty when it came to her own family. Her father had passed away when she was in college, leaving behind just her mother and sister. Zelena had been Cora's from a previous relationship and while Henry Sr. had treated her with nothing but love, Cora had focused on Regina and her life. Nothing Zelena did compared to her sister and despite Regina trying to convince her big sister that she didn't think what her mom did, Zelena still resented her for it. She had gotten a job in England right out of college and moved there, now married with a little girl. Regina tried to visit when she could, but they weren't at all close. Cora had been critical of every move Regina made as a mother, including claiming that she didn't try hard enough to save her marriage. They exchanged e-mails and a phone call about once a month, but outside that, Regina was good with not seeing her. She doubted she would even tell her mom about Henry or Robin outside of an e-mail.

"I'm glad Henry has a good aunt," Regina said. "My sister wasn't really around to be that when he was with me."

"I didn't even think to ask if you wanted any of your family at the wedding."

"My sister's in England, my mom vacations mostly. I'm good."

"Oh yeah, I definitely get that."

They sat there for another few hours, drinking the wine and getting to know each other a bit better. Regina learned that Robin had a love for spy movies and that he was actually quite good at archery, having learned at summer camp when he was a young boy. Henry hadn't quite picked up on the love, he was more of an "indoor kid" that loved books. That puzzled Robin a bit, because none of their family had been that way. Regina couldn't help but smile, remembering back to Henry living under her roof, when they would read at least three books a night. That had to have rubbed off on him in some way.

Robin shared that he had a close relationship with his mom and that she had wanted to accept Regina's offer for visitation, but Leopold had overridden her. Regina was careful to trash Emma to him, but even he seemed to hold some hostility to his sister. Even so, he said that he was proud of her for being the only one of them to have escaped their crazy family, even if it was only for a bit.

Regina even opened up a bit about Zelena when he kept talking about his own sisters. They seemed to be able to relate on the controlling parents when it came to Cora and Leopold, joking that they'd probably get along great if they had ever met. She hated to admit it, but Robin was a nice guy. He was charming, kind and had a passion for nature. Regina so badly wished she could find a negative quality in him, but it was hard. Even their parenting styles seemed to align.

Eventually, the bottle was empty and Regina was actually becoming tired. She said goodnight to Robin and made her way to her room, not bothering to turn on the light. She changed into some pajamas and brushed her teeth in the ensuite bathroom before sliding under the thousand count sheets. As she drifted off, she couldn't help but smile, knowing she would see her son tomorrow.

The next morning, Regina found the butterflies return and she knew it wasn't the glasses of wine she had inhaled. She showered and made her way into the sitting area where Robin had ordered room service, but she could barely enjoy her omelet. Regina just wanted to leave and see her son.

Luckily, Robin sensed her anxiety and didn't linger. After eating his own pancakes and inhaling some coffee, they headed out on the road. It took 45 minutes to get out of the downtown part of Napa and head further into the wine country. Regina kept her eyes peeled out the window, trying to get a lay of the land. They passed a few vineyards and she didn't miss the Locksley's. Robin didn't pull in, but she saw the luxurious stone sign, along with the high walls. She wondered what it must have been like to be raised in a place that was probably like a castle. Suddenly, she was grateful that Henry didn't live there, and that she wasn't expected to. It seemed far too suffocating.

Eventually, he pulled up a long driveway, which was paved with beautiful stones. When they got to the top, she immediately noticed a garden overflowing with different, unique flowers. The house itself was a tannish peach color, with a Spanish colonial roof. It wasn't as big as she'd assume the Locksley manor would be, but much bigger than she had imagined Robin's in her head. Suddenly, she wasn't so worried about having to share a room with him.

What made her feel a bit better, was that there was evidence that a child lived there. Chalk and various balls were in the yard, and a child's bike leaned next to an adult against the garage. In the yard, she could see a huge playhouse shaped like a wooden castle, a swing set and slide. There was a pool not far from there, fenced off, with pool toys hanging out. Henry lived there.

Her son lived there.

Regina let out a shaky breath as she unfastened her seatbelt and followed Robin through the front door. Immediately, they were greeted by a grey and white kitten. Socks, she presumed. Regina bent down to scratch him behind the ears, before hearing the sound of running coming down the hall.

"Uncle Robin!"

Regina shot up, her eyes widening as a little boy rounded the corner. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, along with the biggest smile she had seen in a while. She'd know that smile anywhere.

That was her son.

Tears came to her eyes as she took him in. He had chocolate covered hands and it was smeared on his cheek as well. Outside that, he wore a more relaxed outfit than she had been expecting, a navy-blue t-shirt with Thor on the front and a pair of black gym shorts. He looked right past her, to his uncle, going to hug him but then stopping, assuming because of his hands. Regina couldn't even let her thoughts linger on that. She was staring at her son, the one she hadn't seen in 5 years. He had grown up so much in that time.

"Hey buddy," Robin said, ruffling his hair and giving him a hug anyway, not caring about his hands. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Henry pulled away, still beaming. "Aunt Mary Margaret and I are making brownies."

"I can see that," Robin replied with a slight laugh. "Why aren't you in school?"

"We had a half-day. The teachers have meetings or something."

Henry's eyes finally landed on Regina and he tilted his head, though his smile didn't leave his face.

"Who are you?'

For once in her life, Regina was speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. He clearly didn't remember her and who could blame him? The last she had seen him, he was 3-years-old and crying his eyes out. Who knew what Leopold or Emma had told him in the meantime.

Luckily, Robin seemed to speak for her. "Henry, this is my wife, Regina. She's going to be living with us from now on."

My wife. That was still going to take some getting used to. Regina might have given him a look, if her eyes weren't glued on Henry, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"You might not remember this, Henry," Robin continued. "But you and Regina knew each other when you were very little."

Henry studied Regina further, which only further made her want to break down in tears, wrap him in her arms and never let go. It took him a minute before he spoke again, this time softer than how he had addressed his uncle. "You're…you're the mommy who adopted me."

The words made Regina's breath catch and she felt like her knees might give out. Slowly, she knelt down to his eye level, wiling herself to not break when she spoke.

"That's right," she said, softly. "You lived with me until you were three years old, then you came to live with your Uncle Robin and your…other mommy." It killed her to refer to Emma as such, but she did it for Henry's sake.

"And Grandpa."

Regina did her best not flinch. "That's right, your grandpa too."

"My mommy died."

She frowned, the tears threatening to fall again. At only 8 years old, Henry had been through more than his fair share. "I know, sweetie." Out of instinct, she reached forward to stroke his chin. "And I am so sorry."

"I was five when she died," he explained, without missing a beat. He looked up at Robin, the smile returning to his face. It was clear how much he idolized his uncle. "But I still have Uncle Robin, he takes care of me. And we see Aunt Mary Margaret, Uncle David and Grandpa a lot."

Robin nodded. "Well, now you have Regina to take care of you too."

Regina held her breath once more, knowing that there was a chance that Henry might not handle it well. No one would blame him if he rejected her. After all, the last time they had seen one another, he had been crying for her to not let go and she had. He could possibly hate her and Regina wouldn't blame him. In many ways, she hated herself for not fighting harder.

Instead, Henry's smile grew a bit. "Can I stay up until 10 o'clock?"

"Nice try, bud," Robin said, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. "You won't be able to use this to get new rules set. Regina and I are on the same page." Regina glanced up at him and he gave her a smile, which made her heart grow warm.

Henry gave a dramatic sigh and it made Regina want to wrap him into her arms, it reminded her far too much of the one he gave her back when she would tell him it was bedtime. Even so, the smile returned. "Did you meet Socks?"

"I was about to, yes," she said, quickly wiping the tears that had managed to escape. "Your uncle says he was a birthday present."

"He's the best cat ever. I'm trying to teach him to do tricks, but Dad…" He trailed off, frowning a bit before correcting himself. "I mean, Uncle Robin says that cats don't really do any."

Regina put her hand on his back, the closest she knew she'd be getting to a hug anytime soon without scaring him. A part of it was out of comfort, knowing how badly he probably wanted to call Robin "Dad" full time, though it was partially to keep her up. She hadn't heard him call anyone "Daddy" since Daniel.

A voice traveled from behind a doorway. "Henry? Henry, who are you talking to…" A short woman appeared. She had green eyes and a dark pixie cut, wearing an apron over a bright pink floral dress. It took Regina a minute to realize it was Mary Margaret. She had been a teenager during the custody battle and was now in her mid-20s. She blinked a few times before a smile appeared on her face. "Regina…I mean, you probably don't remember me, I'm…"

"Mary Margaret." Regina rose to her feet, nodding. "I remember."

"It's…it's very nice to meet you. At least, officially. I always wanted to talk to you during the court case, but Mom and Dad said that'd be…"

"Mary Margaret," Robin gave her a look and it instantly seemed to shut his sister up.

"Right, sorry." Mary Margaret blushed a bit and Regina couldn't help but smile. She clearly was trying. "I wasn't expecting you two back so soon."

"Well, I figured why wait?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Uh huh. Does…"

"Hey, Henry, why don't you show Regina your room? I'm sure she'd love to see it."

Regina wasn't sure what was going on between the brother and sister, this wasn't the easy relationship that Robin had painted. Either way, she wasn't about to deny her son that. "I do."

Henry took her by the hand, which caught her off guard a bit and lead her out of the room. They were far gone by the time Mary Margaret walked over to her brother, arms folded over her chest.

"I spoke to Dad this morning."

"Oh?"

"He didn't know you were leaving town."

"Well…I don't need to tell him everything."

"He doesn't know? Does he?"

"Mary Margaret…"

"Robin!" She let out in a harsh whisper. "Does she even know why she's really here?"

"I couldn't adopt Henry without her."

"Yes, but did you explain everything?"

Robin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I will." He ducked his head at his sister's look. "I will! In time."

"Well, Dad wants to see you. He said to send you as soon as you came back."

"I have to help Regina…"

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with he and Henry." She fixed her brother with a look. "Go. Before he sends someone for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina wasn't sure what to expect when Henry lead her up to his room once he had washed up from baking. The house itself was big, but not as expansive as she had imagined. It was clear that Robin tried to live a bit more modestly than his father and she was grateful for that. She didn't need a house that she was going to get lost in. It was decorated calmly, too, with more relaxed touches. Cora would probably balk at this place. They didn't have a ton of money when she was growing up, but she bought the best she could at estate sales and discounted big box stores.

Much of Regina's life had been consumed by chrome and gold, here there were splashes of greens and browns. Pictures lined the walls of various family members, some of whom Regina recognized from the trial, but she didn't see any of Emma. Most of them were of Robin and Henry throughout the years and of the brief glimpses she caught as her song dragged her, she was able to watch him age from the tiny toddler that had been torn from her to the young boy that stood before her that very day.

Henry chattered the entire way, clearly not afraid of Regina in the least. He didn't ask about their old life or even bring any of it up. He mostly spoke of school and his best friends, Nicholas and Ava. There was another girl named Ella, who was the daughter of a friend of Robin's and they got along well from what Henry said too. The one person Henry didn't seem to like was Ella's younger sister, Ivy. She seemed to always chase Henry around and he didn't like it much.

Eventually, Henry threw open a door across from the one he said was Robin's. Inside, the room was just as lively as the rest of the house. It was painted in deep blues and he had posters of different superheroes on the walls. His two bookshelves were overflowing, though most of the picture books were gone and chapter books took their place, which tugged at Regina's heart. In her mind, he had stayed 3-years-old, but in reality, he had grown up so much since then.

She caught a glimpse of his bed, seeing the blanket she had given to him when he left. It was the one he clung to ever since he was old enough, navy blue and warm. Big enough for the two to cuddle under while they read stories or pretended to be superheroes. She couldn't believe he still slept with it. Leopold had denied most of the things she had attempted to send over in the beginning and she worried that he would throw away what little she had been able to send. Happily, the old man seemed to have somewhat of a heart.

Regina's eyes flickered to the nightstand, which had two Harry Potter books stacked up next to a picture frame. There, she saw the first picture of Emma since she entered the house. It was one that had to have been taken sometime after the custody case. She was smiling, a genuine smile. Regina had gotten to know Emma's real emotions between their first meeting and case. Most of the latter had been crocodile tears and fake glares sent Regina's way, but that smile…she had it on her face the moment she saw Regina holding Henry. She had it on her face every time she said she knew that Regina and Daniel were the right fit. In many ways, Regina had missed that smile.

"That was my other mommy." Henry's words pulled her out of her own head and she looked down at him. "Before she died."

"I remember her," Regina said, kindly.

Henry nodded. "She didn't like me calling her mommy, though. She said she liked Emma better."

That felt like a dagger to Regina's heart. After all of the trauma the Locksleys put her through to let Emma "be a mom again" and it seemed like she had barely been interested in the first place. Even so, she could tell that bothered Henry and he had to come first in that moment.

"Every mom is different." She didn't want to defend Emma, but she didn't want him to be sad either. "Yours didn't really have time to take care of you before she passed away from what your uncle told me."

Henry nodded. "I spent a lot of time with Uncle Robin and Aunt Mary Margaret. We played games and stuff. Then after Emma died, Uncle Robin asked if I wanted to come live with him and I said yes."

"It seems like you have a lot of fun here."

"We do. Even though sometimes he has a lot of rules. Like I have to be in bed by 9 and I have to eat vegetables."

The face Henry pulled, finally made Regina laugh. "I hate to tell you, bud, but that's something parents do. I made you eat veggies when you lived with me and I'm afraid I will again."

Henry poked out his tongue, but then a hint of a smile appeared. "Are you really my mommy again?"

Regina felt her breath catch a little. "To me, I never stopped. But I know you didn't see me for a really long time and things were confusing, so if you don't think of me like that, that's okay. You grew in my heart, Henry. And nothing will change that."

Henry nodded. "Okay." He turned to look at the picture of Emma again, before looking back up at Regina. "Do you want to see my playroom?"

Regina blinked away her burning tears and held out her hand once again. "I'd love to."

Robin winced as his father slammed his teacup down onto the tray. Luckily, Johanna was in the room or else he might have feared for his life. Though, the more he thought about it, Johanna had worked for his father for so long, she'd probably deny that Robin had ever come over in the first place and Leopold would get away with filicide.

"Johanna, can you please go get me something a bit more stronger?" Leopold barked at the maid.

"Mr. Locksley, you're not supposed to have alcohol…"

"Did I ask your opinion on the matter, Johanna?"

"She's right, Dad," Robin said, taking a step forward. "Your heart…"

"You, mind it, I'll deal with you in a bit," Leopold lectured, before turning back to Johanna. "Scotch. You know how I like it."

Johanna sighed, but retrieved the tea and left the room, giving Robin a sympathetic look as she did so. Robin stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping that would somehow protect him from the wrath of his father.

"How the hell could you marry that woman?"

"You're the one who said that you'd feel more comfortable if Henry had a mother."

"You know I did not mean her!"

"Well like it or not, she's the only other mother that deserves Henry."

Robin could swear there was a vein pulsing on Leopold's bald forehead. Even when he was bedridden with illness, his father still looked pretty terrifying. He didn't need a suit and a briefcase to demand respect, he could do it just fine in his satin robe and withering stare.

"She's the reason why we lost Henry in the first place."

"That's not true and you know it. Emma willingly gave him up."

"That woman forced her!" Leopold barked, before quickly dissolving into a coughing fit. Robin rushed to his side and grabbed him a glass of water, ignoring that it splashed on him when Leopold snatched it away to drink it down. "And you know she did."

"No one could ever force Emma to do anything that she didn't want to, Dad, and you know it. She wanted Henry to go to a different family and we never even would've known if…"

"That doesn't matter. I'm calling Sidney Glass and we are getting this thing annulled."

"I don't think so."

Leopold looked up at his son, partially still angry while the other half was clearly in shock. Robin rarely stood up to him. "Excuse me?"

"You're a smart man, Dad. Which is why I'm surprised that you haven't connected that she could end up hearing about Albert Spencer being disbarred and sued for accepting bribes in custody cases."

Leopold turned a bit pale and Robin knew it had nothing to do with his heart disease. He looked away, suddenly taking great interest in the Picasso that hung on the opposite wall.

"You and Mom made a huge mistake all those years ago, and you thought it'd never catch up to you."

"Don't you dare bring your mother into this. That woman…"

"That woman stood by and let you rip a baby from his mother's arms."

"Henry belonged in this family!"

"I don't want to argue about semantics anymore!" Robin threw his hands in the air. "There's no point with you, you'll always think what you did was right. But legally, it wasn't. And just because no one, not even me or Mary Margaret, knew how you won the case, doesn't mean that Regina won't find out. Once she does, there won't be a judge in this country that wouldn't give her Henry back."

Leopold turned back to his son, glaring at him once more. Robin just shook his head.

"Glare all you want; you know I'm right. I did what I had to, so I wouldn't lose Henry. He's become my responsibility and I can't lose him, not after all these years. So, I did what you did for Emma time and time again, and cleaned up your mistake. I made things right so Henry has his real mother back and so I could keep him. The marriage stands, whether you like it or not."

Robin turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He thought he had actually won the fight, until he heard his father's voice once again.

"And tell me, son," Leopold said. "Does your new wife know what you do?" Robin suddenly froze in his tracks. "Does she know exactly why you two got married? Because something tells me if she knew the truth, she would've just sued."

Robin swallowed, keeping his eyes on the door. "If you tell her, we'll all lose Henry."

"Trust me, I have no intentions of starting a war with Regina Mills. But you know better than anyone else, my boy, secrets in this family don't stay buried long. You may think you've saved Henry from being taken away from you, but this entire thing is built on a lie. It's only a matter of time before she finds out."

Robin kept staring at the door, his muscles tightening. He couldn't lose Henry, not after raising him these last few years. He was his son now and he wasn't sure what he would become without him. It wasn't fair that his parents had only gotten him back under illegal pretenses and he had done what he had to, to save his family. It gave Regina back what she deserved, and that had to make it right. At least that's what he told himself. This was the only way both of them could be happy and get what they wanted. He didn't want to hurt her or Henry. This was for all of them, it was to keep them a family.

She wouldn't find out. He'd just have to see to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin snapped off the flat screen television as the credits rolled on Harry Potter. "Alright, Henry," he said. "Time for bed."

Henry let out a whine. "Do I have to?"

"Listen to your uncle," Regina cut in. After speaking, blush tinted her cheeks but Robin gave her a look as if to say it was okay.

They had spent the rest of the day together. Robin and Henry had shown her around the house. Then they went horseback riding together. Robin had been surprised at what a natural Regina was. According to her, she had lessons when she was a girl. They finished the evening with their first dinner as a family, followed by one of Henry's favorite movies. Robin didn't want the night to end either but his nephew had school in the morning.

"If you want, we can read another chapter of Walk Two Moons," Robin offered.

Henry pondered that from the floor. He was already in a pair of Star Wars pajamas, sitting criss cross apple sauce. "Can Regina read it to me?"

Robin smiled, watching as Regina's face softened. The tears were clouding up in her brown eyes, even if she was trying to blink them away. He placed a hand over hers.

"Yes. That is, if it's okay with her."

Regina nodded. "Of course it's okay. Go brush your teeth, sweetheart."

Henry nodded and bounced up the stairs, two at a time. Regina ran her hands over her pants.

"It's been awhile since I read a story to him. The last book was The Ugly Duckling."

"It still works the same," Robin replied with a grin. "Just turn the pages, read the words."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help."

She disappeared up the stairs behind the child they shared. Robin waited a bit before following. When he reached Henry's room, he found Regina sitting on his bed with the little boy laid beside her. He looked onto her intensely. Robin wondered if that's how he looked at him.

Regina had only read a few more pages when Henry's eyes started to droop. She didn't falter and continued on, finishing the full chapter as promised. Robin felt a pang in his heart as he was brought back to 5 years prior.

_Robin walked into the bedroom. "I got the perfume…" His voice trailed off when he saw the collection of suitcases he had bought Marian for their honeymoon. They were going to Paris, she had never been. To celebrate, he purchased her designer luggage._

_Marian came out of closet holding a shoebox. "You weren't supposed to come back yet."_

_Robin's jaw locked. "Just when were you expecting me?"_

_She sighed, dropping the box onto the bed with a thud. "I didn't mean it like that. I was going to talk to you. Just not like this."_

"_Are you walking out on me?"_

"_Well, I'm certainly not packing to stay."_

_Marian's wit had been one of the things that made him fall in love with her. Now, it was a knife to the heart._

"_What's going on, Marian?"_

_She let out a bitter laugh. "What's going on? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"_Keep your voice down," he whispered harshly. "Henry's just two doors down."_

"_And that's the problem!" She exclaimed. "The fact that he's here!"_

_Robin's brows furrowed. "You're mad that there's a kid at the estate now? We planned on trying for a baby soon."_

"_No, it's not that. I would care less if your sister went and spawned. It's how they got that baby."_

_He swallowed. "Marian…"_

"_They stole that baby."_

"_I know. I hate it too."_

"_Do you? Because you didn't do much to stop it."_

"_Hey!" Robin took a step forward. "That is not fair! I fought my father on this, tooth and nail. He wouldn't listen to me. Once he found out Emma had a kid, he wanted him back."_

"_And you just let him! We live here too! What's going to stop him from taking our baby if we had one!"_

"_Dad would never…"_

"_You don't know that, Robin. Leopold is a bastard. He stole that baby from his mother and for what? You know Emma didn't want him!"_

_Robin sighed. "Of course I do. Like I said, I told my father…"_

"_But did you tell the judge? Did you go to the press? Do anything about it?"_

_Robin looked down at his feet._

"_That's what I thought." She shook her head and turned back to the shoes. "This isn't the man I married. The one I did, had courage. He did the right thing, always." She threw the shoes into her waiting black bag and swung it over her shoulder. "He didn't need private investigators to track down perfumes."_

"Were you afraid I was going to smother him with a pillow or something?"

Robin was pulled out of the memory with Regina's voice. "Huh?"

"You were watching us. Kinda creepy."

"Sorry…it's just…been us for awhile."

Regina shrugged. "To be fair, it was the two of us and Daniel for a while."

Robin cringed. He definitely deserved that. Moving away from the doorway, he shut it. A part of him debated to tell her the perfume story but the other couldn't keep it in any longer.

"When Henry first came to live with my parents, he cried himself to sleep every night." Robin scratched the back of his neck. "No, crying's an understatement. He screamed himself to sleep every night."

Regina frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

Robin held up a hand so she'd let him continue. "My parents were just letting the nannies handle it, but I couldn't. Eventually, I'd climb into the toddler bed and cuddle him, read to him, followed the instructions you sent. But he'd still get upset. So, eventually…I hired a private investigator to find out what perfume you wore."

Regina's eyes slowly lit up. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I'd wear it. He was confused, but I think it comforted him on some level. He stopped crying and started sleeping more."

She tilted her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I guess I'm just…glad he has the real thing again."

Regina's smile appeared and it burned Robin's belly. "Yeah, I am too."


End file.
